Save The Dream
by WALL-E and EVE In Love
Summary: Everybody has nightmares. Everybody has bad dreams sometimes. We can turn our bad dreams into good dreams, so they won't be nightmares. Such is the case with Theodore at Betsey the pink rabbit's crazy house. When Theodore realizes his dream is in danger of being turned into a nightmare, he realizes he must take action and stop Spoon of Shame before he has a nightmare.
1. Where The Nightmare Starts

This dream should've been a great dream for Theodore. He was in a forest with lollipops and flowers.

Theodore love dream himself to Betsey's world because she was a great childhood companion. He was standing right in front of her house. He should've been excited, but not tonight. Tonight, he had a feeling deep inside him that this dream was going to be a nightmare.

Of course, whenever he had a nightmare, he always slept with WALL-E, no matter how uncomfortable it was. Just the thought of his nightmare-to-be gave him the shudders.

Theodore walked slowly up to Betsey's house. It looked like a bunch of cupcakes and rainbows that sparkled in the sun and when Theodore rang the doorbell, music would play. That calmed him down a little, but not for long. When Betsey opened the door, she was wearing a blue twirly maiden's dress with an apron and a hair net holding her ears down. She wore oven mitts and turned to Theodore with the same friendly buck-toothed smile she'd always had. "Hi, Theodore," she said. "Hi, Betsey," replied Theodore. "I need your help."

"Sure," said Betsey. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I'm going to have a nightmare," said Theodore. "In this dream world. Can you use your powers to protect me?" Betsey pondered this. She looked back in the house and motioned Theodore to follow her inside. Theodore did so and they both sat on the couch. Betsey sighed. "You know, Theodore," she said. "There's a curse in my oven. I don't mean to scare you," she said with concerned eyes. "But, Spoon of Shame has put a curse on my oven while I was making chocolate chip cookies."

"Spoon of Shame?" inquired Theodore. "She's a villain who mixes things up and takes your privileges away. When she's around, you lose everything." Betsey sighed. "If we don't do something soon, my powers and my privileges will be gone. But, there is one small magical ray of hope." She paused to put her paws into a prayer position. Looking back to Theodore, she heaved a deep sigh. "There's a magical chocolate milk cookie jewel at the top of a milk chocolate waterfall. You must go get it, come back here and then, eat it before my oven dings, which means my cookies are done. If you can do that, you'll be able to defeat Spoon of Shame, save my privileges and protect your dream. And you can have some cookies and milk after. Will you do it?" She said hopefully. "Yes," replied Theodore, bravely. "I'll do it. Which way is the milk chocolate waterfall?"

"It's north-west of my house," replied Betsey. "Now, hurry! There's no time to lose!" So, off Theodore went. He was determent to save Betsey's privileges.


	2. Into The Sweet Of It

Theodore hopped and scampered his way to the milk chocolate waterfall. It was going its way down to the little pool beneath him. Theodore wanted to take a dip, but he wasn't dressed for a swim and anyway, he had work to do. Theodore could see the milk chocolate cookie jewel at the top of the waterfall. With a small exhale, Theodore hopped from rock to rock beside the waterfall until he got to the top. Theodore grabbed the cookie jewel which was very heavy. When he managed to pull it out, he lost his footing and began to fall down the waterfall and splash into the pool. Theodore quickly swam to the side of the pool and pulled himself and the jewel out. He dragged it along to Betsey's house, panting as he went. When he was halfway there, he heard a sly laugh. It was THE SPOON OF SHAME herself! Yikes! She swept down on Theodore and made the cookie jewel disappear. "No!" cried Theodore. "No?" said the Spoon of Shame, slyly. "Well, you weren't listening, were you? And did you know that you can lose your privileges just by breaking a rule?" she said. "I'm not scared of you!" Theodore lied. "I don't believe you," said the Spoon of Shame. "So, you must lose your privilege of chocolates and sweet." Quick as a wink, she made Theodore disappear to an unknown location, unconscious.


End file.
